The bear The bull and the wolf
by warwolf1846
Summary: After the ncr beat the legion at the hover dam cesar lived and is now faced with another enemy to the east the wolf mercanarys this tome follows the adventures of one of those mercanarys as he works for the blood money he was tuaght how to get
1. Chapter 1

The bear the bull and the wolf

The radio was half buried in the parched dirt. It was playing citizen soldier when you need your brothers and sisters to care. The camera panned out showing a dinner and a vertibird flew past in the distance. Citizen soldier! A man walked up to the radio and turned it off. He was wearing dark green power armor it had a pair of wolf ears on the helmet. The weapon in his hand was a heavy browning 50cal sniper rifle. I got to be quiet little radio he said in a hush voice. Then he heard what he was listening for the heavy breathing of the centurion he had been hunting for the last 50 minutes. Then a war cry broke out as the centurion charged out of the dinner machete drawn. The man pulled a 10mm pistol out of his thigh holster and fired 3 bullets into the centurion's chest. They all stuck home in the man's chest bypassing the primitive's armor. He fell to his knees then fell over onto his face the power armored man walked up to the dead man and pulled the helmet off.

He then stringed the helmet onto a string with eight other helmets. Then he picked up the sniper rifle he dropped during the fight and began walking toward a large fire station. It looked very busy with about 3 hover tanks outside and a verti landing pad. The sentry's in the weak combat armor nodded to him as he walked into the lobby. There was a man behind a desk in the lobby and he asked for a unit number and any of his marks armor. He then handed the desk man the string of helmets and he said 19143. The man looked at a terminal for a second and typed something in and then said well hello Corey let's see here four centurions and four recruits that's 1542 caps. They will be put into your account he said. Then Corey reached up and twisted the Hemet and lifted it up revealing a pale face and dark red hair he had dark green eye a scar running from the bottom of his eye to his mouth. Thanks mister…

My names Alex good to know we have a vet from the Midwestern chapter here. Corey seemed Unsurprised from the comment especially when the Midwest had the highest death rate. The marks here don't have the same fight maybe because they carry no guns Corey said as he smiled. Then Alex handed Corey an access card and said room barracks 3 is where you are spouse to sleep.

Corey frowned he hated barracks he was born in one but it didn't mean he liked sleeping or at least trying to in the cramped space. He's was a sniper for gods sack he hated close quarters. That was why he never really liked not being in a base for to long. The he sighed he had no chose in the matter he adjusted his pack on his still powered armored shoulder. There were 6 soldiers in the barracks Corey saw the only bed available was in a corner. There was a women sitting on the bunk above his bed hello he said to her she wore a tank top and a pair of combat pants. So she said were you from ginger. He cringed that was always the first thing they said what was coming next was always funny. The Midwest blondey then he laughed as her eyes got really large your lying she said. I'm not he said and moved sideways and pointed at a stenciled field on corn on his shoulder she gasped. Holy shit one of the guys said. Then Corey began to remove his power armor and stowed everything into his footlocker hung his weapon's up and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The bear the bull and the wolf

Chapter two

athours notes i have played bothe fallout 3 and new vegas but i havent played fallout 1 and im currentl playing fallout 2 so tell me if i forgot anything that is inportant

* * *

><p>Diplomats and troopers<p>

I woke at six am sharp. I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. The other soldiers were just wakening up when I got done dressing sloppy sloppy sloppy I said. That got a few laughs from the other soldiers. It was a reference from the standard boot camp in D.C. the instructor was a ghoul that went by the name of Charon he had joined when the eastern chapter bought out a another merc group called Riley's rangers good guys. Then I headed down to the common room they had some chicken eggs cooking and Brahmin steaks for 10 caps. I wasn't hungry so I went to the armory and bought a few 10mm bullets and 50 Cal bullets.

The armorer apparently was another Midwestern vet and had cleaned and fixed my power armor. It was lying on my bunk. The man was another vet so he knew not to paint over the bullet and knife marks he understood. I was proud my battle scars on my armor. It was just like the scar on my face. I could have that fixed but it showed not to fuck with me even when not wearing my armor. I checked my combat knife and cleaned my scoop on my rifle. I began to place my trusty power armor on. The last part of my armor that was left was my helmet I placed it on my head and twisted shut. The sentry's said good hunting as I left through the front gate. I was just patrolling not hunting really but 10 minutes after leaving the base I hear gunfire. I was near a gas stop and I climbed up the sing and looked through my scope. There was a group of ncr troopers a man in a dark blue suit and six legionaries were attacking. I saw there centurion aimed and fired the 50 Cal bullet hit him in the elbow and his arm was torn off. The centurions fell on his back and bleed out. The rest were recruits I fired at the only one with a weapon of danger it was a crappy 22. Pistol. I had hit the recruit right in the t zone and killed him instantly. The t zone is the area that your cross yourself in the Catholic Church but it made great kill if you hit someone there.

I climbed down and walked up to the ncr group only one of them was injured it was a small nick on the arm .I startled the troopers and they aimed there service rifles at me. Oh wow I didn't know the ncr shoot at their employee's I said I knew that pissed off a lot of ncr we were so much like the brother hood. The man in the suit said well mister… my name is Corey that's it no need for last names I said. Then a surprised look came over his face when I turned to my side and picked up the centurions helmet. Then the suit man smiled and said well if it isn't another Midwestern he said and rolled up his sleeve and showed a tattoo of corn and power armor helmet lying in front of the corn. That was a older version of the Midwestern chapter flag. I laughed most people thought my generation was tough these guys rivaled an entire brother hood army. I have to get going now I said and began walking down the road.


	3. Chapter 3 snipers and trenches

The bear the bull and the wolf

Chapter 3

Trenches and snipers

authors notes hey guys it looks like that its a flash back chapter this tim sorry its a bit short i couldnt get my internet to work so i couldnt work correctly with my resources

* * *

><p>(2 years ago)<p>

The artillery barrage ended finally those Midwestern control freaks loved there arty. They had been pinned in this crude trench for 5 hours. The brother hood had us pinned five minutes after we arrived. The commander had put us snipers to hunting officers that of course was ruined when we lost 8 snipers to a bastard bos sniper with a 50cal. The cheap and weak combat armor we snipers wear doesn't stop 50cal bullets.

I heard his rifle fire again he should be reloading. I popped up from my cover and saw that the dumbass had a grenade lying next to him I aimed my scoped hunting rifle and fired. The weak 32 bullet flew and struck the grenade and it exploded surely killing the bastard. The battle went by quickly after that after they retreated we moved up to the new trench. I found the sniper and his rifle it looked ok. it was a browning 50cal heavy sniper rifle

The other snipers wanted the rifle but I laid down the claim that I killed him it was my rifle now by sniper law.

(one and half years ago)

This was our chance the chance that we got when the 4th rocket division took out the last of their vertibirds. The squad I'm part of had been sent in to kill the warrior. if he was killed we would have made the best victory ever. I aimed down the scope on my 50cal my recently given armor enhanced my vision and I saw him. The dumb fuck wore a cape! This just made my job easier I fired the bullet streaking through the air and resting in the head of the warrior. He fell I heard our vertis coming in they began carpet bombing and I was picked up and left.


	4. history leason

The bear the bull and the wolf

Chapter 4

History of the wolf

author notes: ok guys this one is more of a history leason so sit back and relax and lern something

* * *

><p>The place was Washington D.C the year 2277 a brother hood outcast member was ordered to build an outpost. She gathered forces and built the outpost but she noticed that the outpost needed elite troops. She chose the best of the best and made Wolf Company. The creator of Wolf Company was Paige in late 2279 she was knocked out and sold to slavers by the enclave and the outpost destroyed but the elite unit had survived. They traveled to the mid-west and set up as mercenaries.<p>

Meanwhile Paige broke free from her captors and burned the pit to the ground and then headed west. Then after some time she was shot in the head near the town of good springs she then went on to destroying the legion powder gangers and a large amount of robots and house she was nick named the courier and she headed east once again.

The wolf company had expanded and had gone to war with the Midwestern brother hood. The leader ship council was contemplating sending a unit behind enemy lines to kill the warrior. When a woman about 5.10 and with red hair stormed in and all the council sat up and saluted recognizing their old leader.

She then went on to organize their units and gave the order to kill the warrior. She shared the schematics of power armor and officialized the wolf company tattoo. Then after the victory against the Midwest she created more chapters for the country now extending from Iowa to Texas and from Easter Colorado and to the capital wasteland.


	5. Chapter 5

The bear the bull and the wolf

Chapter 5

Bullets fucking hurt

authors notes hey guys im back and guess what ive inproved my writeing skill also thank you toELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER for his review and kind words

* * *

><p>I looked around my surroundings. I had been hired to kill a man who owned a factory he had run every one of his competitors out of business. I had left my power armor at base to stay hidden. I had on a leather duster and a pair of jeans I ideally scratched my quickly growing beard. I looked through my scope I saw him wearing a prewar suit and a fedora.<p>

I thus heard the quiet click of a gun pressed against my head. "Get up slowly now!" said a feminine voice. I stood up and she removed my 10mm from my holster. " I turn around" said the voice more calmer. I turned she was wearing combat armor and had a 357 magnum pressed against my chest. She had brown eyes blond hair and was about 5.4 feet tall only coming up to my chin. I could tell she was inexperienced she held the gone like she was afraid of it. I kicked out hitting her in her knee she dropped the gun in surprise. I tackled her we rolled down the hill we stopped rolling once we had reached the valley floor. I kicked her in the chest sending her down. I grabbed her and flipped her over. She was crying I grabbed a few chunks of rope off my back pack and tied her up. I went up and grabbed my rifle and her pistol. She was still crying when I got back. Hey listen up I'm not going to kill you or do what a scumbag raider would do. I checked my gear and picked her up and started walking with her in front of me towards base which it would take a while to get there. I had been walking for some time when she spoke. "Who are you and who do you work for" I smiled at least I wouldn't be too bored. "My name is Corey and I work for the wolf mercenary's" I kept walking. "Never heard of them but what is with your weird tattoo?" I looked at her we were pretty far north I guess she was from farther north. "My tattoo marks my original chapter of the wolves" "which one does your tattoo mark you as?" "Wait a second let me ask a question since I'm the one with the gun what's your name?" "my name is Jessie" " my chapter was the Midwestern chapter" we had just reached the tip of the hill I looked around and then the world exploded around me


End file.
